It's Now or Never
by Minagi Ito
Summary: something like a follow-up to Young at Heart. Yuri- don't like it, don't read it.


**Mai HiME**

_It's Now or Never_

_**I own nothing… Words & music by Aaron Schroeder - Wally Gold**_**  
**

_Notes:__ This took place a few years after the Young at Heart story._

It is almost Christmas time, yet Mai isn't sure if Mikoto will be home for Christmas this year or will she be stuck in some kind of business meeting in another country again like it has been since she becomes Vice President of the Minagi Company two years ago. They both went to Fuuka U, but Mikoto spent two years study abroad before returning to accept the VP position and worked side-by-side with her mother. By that time, the two had already moved in together living in a small apartment, but when Mikoto went abroad Mai had to move into the villa next to Fuuka U at Mikoto's request.

Reito was a bit upset that Mikoto was unable to attend his wedding because the weather in Greenland got bad when Mikoto took the position of VP right after she finished school, he and their mother didn't talk for a month as he blamed her for Mikoto's absent of his wedding. Mai was touched by the strong bond they share, though Fumi told her that she sometimes jealous of Mikoto because Reito seemed to adored his sister a bit too much. But who could blame him, Fumi never really met Mikoto before and when she did she come to understand why her husband pampered the cat girl so much.

What's even more interesting was that Shizuru and Natsuki tied the knot just a week before Reito's wedding, Nao and Shiho already tied their knot that summer and Yukino and Haruka was the first two to tie the knot in spring causing the whole fever of tying knots for the entire year. It's like they're all trying to give hints to Mikoto, who actually didn't missed out on any of the weddings but her own brother's wedding. To make matter worst, Mikoto had had tons of wealthy young people from both genders asking for her hand in marriage and all were turned down stating that she doesn't intend on getting married anytime soon.

"_I'm dead serious Mikoto, you better ask her to marry you soon. She's not getting any younger and she's not going to wait around for you forever."_ Natsuki said over the phone as Mikoto was sitting in her office reading one contracts after another. Her mother decided to go Christmas shopping with her girlfriend today, so the poor girl is stuck doing all of her mother's workload along with her own as well. _"Yeah, seriously… when are you going to grow up? I mean, I thought the Chihuahua was dense and all but you're even worst than she is." _ Nao agreed but not without picking at Natsuki since they're on a three-way calling. _"Shut up you little spider,"_ Natsuki scowled over the line.

Mikoto said nothing as she reached over and unplugged the phone line, she was so damn tired that she couldn't focus on getting anything done and with them yelling at each other over the phone doesn't really help her at all. Leaning back in her chair, Mikoto rubbed her forehead trying to chase away the stresses and fatigues she's feeling right now. Her tie was loose, top two buttons were unbuttoned, her jacket laying on the couch to her right against the wall. Mikoto pulled the drawer out and give the small box inside another check before closing it again, whatever it is in the box seemed to renew her determination as she sat straight up and dove back into the never ending pile of papers on her desk.

Even though she's asleep, Mai felt the bed moved slightly as a sign that Mikoto just got back from work. The poor girl hadn't got home for dinner for a couple of months now, whenever there's a holiday Mikoto would be swamp with work and more work. They both working so much that they haven't had any alone time together since the moved into this nice house they bought after Mikoto come back from her study oversea. Mai working as the head chef for a high-class restaurant, it was a great paying job but it was also cutting into her personal life like Mikoto's job just not as bad.

"Hey stranger, having a long day?" Mai asked sleepily snuggling up to Mikoto in the dark. "I'm sorry for not making it back for dinner again," Mikoto murmured as she let Mai used her arm as a pillow and kissed her lover on the forehead. "Mira-san dragged me all over town today…" Mai said letting out a yawn. "Well, you need a break from your job." Mikoto chuckled as she drifted off into some much needed sleep. "So do you…" Mai murmured feeling Mikoto's breathing changed knowing the girl was already fast asleep.

"She isn't here? It's Christmas Day for crying out loud, that girl is working herself to an early grave at this rate." Haruka cried, even though she's no better off than Mikoto. Yukino was the one who finally put her foot down and give Haruka an ultimatum between work and their marriage did Haruka finally cave into the shy girl's demand. "That's rich coming from a workaholic such as you," Nao snorted. "Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Haruka snapped at the red head. "My god, you're going to make Mai cry…" Shiho said shushing the women up as Mai come up to them in her lovely red kimono.

Somewhere in another part of the Minagi Estate, Reito was glaring at his parents and grandparents for some unknown reason. "I can't belief you people," he grounded each word at them. "It's the same last year and so is this year. Ever since she got back, they hardly got any time together and this is about the only occasion that gives them a chance to be in each other company. Yet you still make her work on such special occasion," Reito was clearly pissed. The ever so serene and calm person was now replaced by a very enraged man, because his only sister is still working in her office in Tokyo while everyone is in Kyoto enjoying the annual family party.

Just then his phone rang and he gave them a glare before answering it, "Reito." _"Ani-ue,"_ Mikoto's voice sounded so warm and calming to Reito's angry soul. "Mikoto-chan, why don't you just catch a fly up here? Forget about those contracts, they can wait until after New Years. Mai-chan is very pretty tonight, and she's waiting for you." Reito said as tears threaten his golden eyes. _"I know ani-ue, but can you tell Mai that there's a present for her in my room and tell her to come up there to see it for herself. She must be by herself, please?" _Mikoto pleaded her brother. "Mm, I will. Come back as soon as you can okay?" Reito nodded his head as tears run down his face. _"I will ani-ue, thank you." _Mikoto replied before she hung up the phone.

"We'll discuss about this later," Reito said coldly as he walked away. Quickly wiping his tears away, the charming Reito headed back to the ballroom and looked for Mai. She was chatting away with Fumi and the others. Reito could tell that she was feeling lonely, especially with everyone there with their partners and she's there without Mikoto. Reito felt guilty, but he took in a deep breath and braced himself as he walked up to her. "Excuse us for a moment?" Reito said politely before pulling Mai with him away from the women.

"Reito-san," Mai said as she followed him upstairs and to the room she was supposed to be sharing with Mikoto. "Mai-chan, Mikoto called and told me that she left a present in here and you should look at it yourself. I'm sorry, but it seemed that she won't be able to make it here in time this year either." Reito said with an apologetic look on his handsome face. "But what about the others?" Mai asked reluctantly turning the doorknob to the room. "Don't worry about them," he flashed a charming smile and ushered her inside.

In front of her eyes, rose pedals laying all over the floor and even on the bed. She jumped when the door behind closed and the lock clicked, whirling around she was met with a pair of amber eyes and a catlike smile on that charming face. Mikoto was standing there in her black slacks, white shirt and black tie with her left hand rested on the doorknob. The light was low and suddenly a romantic song started from the music system across the room, the singer was crooning to an aged old song that Elvis Presley once sung.

_It's now or never,__  
__Come hold me tight__  
__Kiss me my darling,__  
__Be mine tonight__  
__Tomorrow will be too late,__  
__It's now or never__  
__My love won't wait_

"I miss you," Mikoto said as she took Mai's hand and placed butterfly kisses on it. Smiling and nearly crying, Mai couldn't say anything else as she placed her free hand over her mouth to keep from actually bursting into tears because her girlfriend made it here just to see her. Mikoto slowly wrapped her arms around Mai's waist and moved her with the music while mouthing the words of the lyrics.

_When I first saw you__  
__With your smile so tender__  
__My heart was captured,__  
__My soul surrendered__  
__I'd spend a lifetime__  
__Waiting for the right time__  
__Now that your near__  
__The time is here at last___

_It's now or never,__  
__Come hold me tight__  
__Kiss me my darling,__  
__Be mine tonight__  
__Tomorrow will be too late,__  
__It's now or never__  
__My love won't wait__  
_

As the song ended, Mai tip-toed herself and pulled Mikoto down for a very passionate kiss that she haven't been able to give the feral girl in a while. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen did they finally pulled away to get some air into their lungs. Mai was blushing red and giggling like a school girl, and Mikoto pulled her in for an embrace taking in the strawberry shampoo scent that Mai had always used since they first met.

"Mai," Mikoto said as she got down on one knee. "I know that we've been together for over eight years, and I have to say that I'm about the worst girlfriend in the world though not as bad as Natsuki but pretty bad." Mikoto started and Mai giggled at her semi-silly words. "I'm ever grateful for your support, patient and endless love for me through all those years. I know that I've been neglected Mai for a long time, but that's going to change because I don't want Mai to wait for me anymore. I don't want to wait for that stupid perfect moment or anything anymore," Mikoto paused and Mai finally understood why their relationship had been in what seemed like a standstill. It was because Mikoto was trying to wait for the perfect and right moment to propose, but as everyone knows that there's no perfect moment unless you make it perfect.

"Will Mai marry me?" Mikoto asked as she pulled out a small box from her pocket and presented it to Mai. Inside was a platinum ring with both of their name engraved on it with a heart in between their names. Mai just nodded her head as she finally couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her amethyst eyes, "Yes, a million times yes." Mikoto happily took the ring and slipped it onto the older woman's ring finger and placed a kiss on it once she finished putting it on and got up and wiped the tears away from Mai's face.

_Just like a willow,__  
__We would cry an ocean__  
__If we lost true love__  
__And sweet devotion__  
__Your lips excite me,__  
__Let your arms invite me__  
__For who knows when__  
__We'll meet again this way___

_It's now or never,__  
__Come hold me tight__  
__Kiss me my darling,__  
__Be mine tonight__  
__Tomorrow will be too late,__  
__It's now or never__  
__My love won't wait_

For the first time in months, they made love and Mikoto was ever so gentle with teasing Mai slowly. Even though she wanted to just yank all those clothes off of the busty woman, but her desire to please Mai was far greater than her desire to ravage that beautiful body in front of her. Afterward Mai rested her head on the young girl's chest, listening to the calming heartbeats and feeling like a content cat.

"Mai, I think we should go down and surprise them." Mikoto whispered kissing Mai's hair. "But I don't want to," Mai pouted as she didn't want to move from her comforting position. "If Mai go, I promise to be home for dinner from now on." Mikoto sugarcoated Mai into getting up. "Promise?" that pout is still there as Mai lifted her head up to look at Mikoto. "Mm!" Mikoto said as they finally got out of bed and went for a shower together. Mai learned to never take a shower with the feral girl unless she wanted be carried out of the bathroom afterward (which Mikoto did because Mai's legs turned into jello).

This time, she's wearing yellow kimono with white snowflakes pattern on it. Mikoto stood there in her black suit looking as charming as ever, and she already wore her own ring on her left hand matching with Mai's ring. "God, you're beautiful." Mikoto noted as she took Mai's left hand and place a kiss on the ring. "You're very charming yourself," Mai giggled as she pulled Mikoto in for a heated kiss. "Come on princess, we won't make it down if we keep this up." Mikoto chuckled as she held her hand out for Mai and together they headed out of their room and down to the ballroom.

"Mikoto-chan!" Reito cried out as he was the first person to saw his baby sister coming down with Mai. "Ani-ue," Mikoto smiled curtly at everyone and her brother. Reito left Fumi's side and went to give his sister a hug, for a grown man Reito never cried in front of people until now as he hugged his sister. "Ani-ue, everyone is looking at us." Mikoto said as she hugged him back. "I don't care; I haven't seen you since Mai-chan's birthday." Reito replied as he tightens his grip on her. "Fumi-chan is jealous if you don't let go," Mikoto chuckled at him when he finally let go of her. "You know Fumi-san love you," Reito said ruffling her hair up. "I think you should use a more intimate term than that ani-ue," Mikoto leaned over and whispered to him as her eyes twinkled at Fumi who smiled warmly at her husband.

The party continued and all the women were all in an uproar when they finally noticed the ring on Mai's hand, Nao, however, sent Mikoto coughing when she smacked on the girl's back in congratulating. Shiho pinched Nao for her roughness, causing everyone else to laughed at such cuteness of the couple mostly was at how whipped Nao was. But that was still nothing compared to Natsuki, Shizuru got her wolf to fetch everyone something to drink and the wolf went without any protest or even a growl.

"So what did she give you for Christmas Mai-chan?" Shiho asked as Mikoto went to help Natsuki out with the drinks. "This," Mai said showing her ring. "What? Asking you to marry her, that's it?" Nao asked eyeing Mai suspiciously as she knows that the cat girl would never be as simple as just this. "This is the best gift there is, and it's been something I wanted for a few years now." Mai said smiling happily as she's content with just this ring on her hand. "I don't believe it, there has to be something else that you're not telling me." Nao said looking at Mai intently with her emerald eyes.

"There was something else, but that's something for us to enjoy and you not knowing about it." Mikoto interrupted them as she comes back with Natsuki and hot tea. "I agree," Natsuki nodded her head as she handed Shizuru a cup of tea. Mikoto blow the tea to cool it down before handing it to Mai, the others were a bit envious of Mai at how caring Mikoto is but they all know that Mikoto isn't home often and they're making the best of things when they're together.

"Merry Christmas," Mikoto said once they finally retired to their room after three in the morning. "Merry Christmas Mikoto," Mai murmured as she was completely drunk. Mikoto have to make note that next time she will not let Jiji talk Mai into a drinking contest with him, her Jiji knew too well that Mai have low tolerance for alcohol. Mai clamped onto Mikoto when she's drunk, but she didn't and flopped down on the bed and even padded on the space next to her while looking up at Mikoto with half-closed eyes. Mikoto took off her jacket, tie and shoes before she sit down next to Mai. "Get some sleep," Mikoto said as she kissed Mai's head. "Promise you'll be home for dinner from now on?" Mai asked resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head.

"I love you," Mai murmured as Mikoto lay her down and pull the cover up to her chin. "I love Mai too," Mikoto whispered giving Mai a quick kiss on the lips before she moved to the other side of the bed and get in next to Mai. As soon as she lay down, the older girl already rolled on her side and snuggling up against Mikoto's body for warmth and comfort. Mikoto spending the last couple of weeks going to work earlier and coming home late was worth it, because now she was able to hold her fiancé in her arms and drifting off to sleep on this beautiful Christmas night.

_A/N:__ Yohoho… Merry Xmas to all, hope you guys have an awesome Xmas. Be good and be safe and have fun! Matane…_


End file.
